


全民惩戒——「男人与少年系列」

by crushonemore



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushonemore/pseuds/crushonemore
Summary: 「前言」bl-sp自设三观，自娱自乐。一切存在即合理。没有国家和政府。片段，为了搞而搞。要是有情节…那也有可能。平行世界。有各种特效药，瞬间好的那种，配合剧情的那种。人物没有名字，一般攻都叫男人，受都叫少年。万一是年下攻…再说。Bl-或许会有父子，兄弟，师生…等等，那时候名字会是父亲…儿子…哥哥…弟弟…就是这个意思。各种类型，只为get√作者萌点。如有雷同，纯属巧合。谢绝搬文，谢绝抄袭。如有发现，江湖再见。





	全民惩戒——「男人与少年系列」

男人:29岁，总裁，严厉。因工作紧张，一个月没与少年见面。  
少年:19岁，大一学生，记吃不记打。没有男人管教，放飞自我一个月。  
时间:少年暑假

规矩  
“屁股撅起来。”  
少年吓得一个激灵，立刻努力塌腰撅屁股，腿也分开。后穴暴露在空气中，忍不住红了脸。  
“难道还要我给你板姿势?”  
少年更害怕了，拼命想哪里做的不对。  
“衣服。”  
少年终于知道哪里不对了，红着脸把上衣推到胸部，露出两点。也知道了此番是被提醒的，一定会被加罚，顿时眼泪都要掉出来了。  
“还有脸哭？教了你这么久，规矩都学不会。”男人语气生冷，“屁股是不是要天天打才能长记性？还是我揍的不够狠？或者是，你就是皮痒欠收拾？”  
少年一脸委屈，心里腹诽明明差不多已经是天天挨揍了，又不给好好治。男人下手又狠厉，让他天天都红肿着屁股，坐在凳子上疼的要命。有的时候刚刚挨揍完又要挨操，挨操的时候不乖又会被打屁股，真是十分幽怨。  
男人蹲下来，手抬起他下巴，“不服气？”  
“不…没有！”少年马上摇头否认，眼眶泛红，“没有…”  
男人站起来，居高临下看着他，思考了两分钟，语气没什么起伏，“从明天开始，只准穿开裆裤，每天给我光着屁股反省。”  
少年瞪大眼睛，“不…”然后在男人平静的注视下就弱弱的消声了。  
“每天早上起床，自己戴好玉势。七点半在客厅对着镜子跪撅半个小时，然后自觉找我请罚——40发刷。迟到一分钟加五下，不自觉请罚加五下，姿势不标准发现一次五下。不戴玉势，加五十下。不看镜子被我发现一次，加五下掌嘴。”  
“吃过早餐在客厅角落站军姿，头顶书，屁股里夹藤条，一个小时。书掉下来一次，五下。藤条掉下来一次，五下。偷懒，被我发现一次，五下。没有上限，抽烂为止。”  
“罚站完去书房光着你被狠狠教训过的屁股坐实木凳子学习，午饭前我去抽查你学习的成果。任何我觉得不合格的地方我都会拿戒尺惩罚你，惩罚的部位包括你的全身，看我的心情。”  
“午饭后一个小时休息，起来继续去书房学习，直到晚饭前，不合格——教鞭等着你。”  
“晚饭过后我会给你治疗，然后里外都洗干净塞好姜光着去调教室跪着等我。你最近太不听话，需要被好好教训。我会好好收拾你。”  
“一旦你妄想拒绝或反抗，我会先把你的脸抽肿，让你给我口交。然后打烂你的屁股，抽烂你的小穴再狠狠操死你——你不会得到一次释放。最后你会被我吊起来，用鞭子把全身都抽到鲜血淋漓，只剩一口气。我会给你治疗，然后连续重复这个步骤一整天。听清楚了？”  
“即便是出门，一旦我认为你有言行不端的地方，我也会随时随地扒了你的裤子揍你屁股。你需要被公开惩戒。”  
“这些规矩——一直持续到我说停为止。”  
男人语气冷静又平淡，却无端让少年怕的心都要颤一颤，“记住了？”  
少年吓得眼泪直流，知道自己在劫难逃，“听…听到了，呜呜呜。”我好惨。

惩罚  
“现在，开始你的惩罚。”  
“陈述。”  
“我…我不乖，不听话…”少年哭的可怜，跪撅在地毯上委屈巴巴，“上学逃课，和人打架，还去泡吧…喝酒…抽烟…赌钱…飙车…”他越说越觉得自己可能被打死，哭的更可怜，“呜呜呜…我…我还考试不及格…”  
男人冷漠的双手环臂看着他。  
少年哭的停顿了一下，然后小小声的说，“我还偷偷的不戴玉势…”  
“我知道自己错了，请…请哥狠狠地教训我，惩罚我…让我不敢再犯。”说完之后小心翼翼的看了男人一眼。  
男人依旧沉默，只是浑身气场更加冷。  
少年哆哆嗦嗦，知道蒙混不过去，想起自己做的孽，男人向来是错哪打哪，绝望的哭道，“我…我该被哥狠狠地教训…脱光罚跪，然后抽耳光，打手板和脚掌，揍光屁股…和…和小穴…”眼泪又掉下来。  
“你记得上次你犯大错保证过什么？”  
“我…呜呜呜…我不敢了哥我错了，你饶了我吧…”少年抱住男人的腿。  
男人挑眉，“嗯？”  
少年扁扁嘴，“要…要在院子里挨打，把屁股打烂…让别人知道不听话是什么后果…”  
男人动动自己被小狗崽子抱住的腿，“去你该去的地方。”  
“哥…！”  
小狗崽子绝望的松开了爪子，盯着眼前的腿很想咬一口。  
男人眼里闪过笑意，心想我在床上可没少被咬。  
再怎么不情愿，也是躲不过的。男人从来不网开一面，更何况他犯了如此多错。  
院子里的草坪上放了一块巨大而柔软的毛毯。少年光着身子，只一件上衣推到胸口，在上面跪撅好。顿觉四面八方有很多人在看他，指点他，不乖被惩罚打屁股了，还是犯大错的公开惩戒，很值得教育自家的孩子和爱人，看看不乖的后果。  
男人提着一个工具箱出来，放到桌子上打开，里面密密麻麻都是惩罚工具。  
男人让少年挺直身子跪起来，抬起头。  
“你知道自己为什么挨打。”  
很干脆而响亮的两个巴掌。  
少年被打的头嗡嗡响，两侧脸颊火辣辣的，缓了好一会。他知道男人其实很不喜欢打他耳光，这也是明显收了力气。但是这次他也是真的很生气。  
男人伸手用力捏住少年的脸颊，“还敢抽烟喝酒，招呼你小脸蛋的就是皮带。”  
少年是真的害怕了，祈求的看着男人，“我不会了！真的…我不敢了！”  
“伸手。”  
少年颤抖着伸出双手，举高过头顶，。  
男人挑了把竹尺，先是不停顿的对着少年的左手抽了下去。疯狂的抽打让少年很快的哭出声，手掌也随着竹尺的亲吻高肿了起来。  
男人看他的左手掌已经变成深红色，终于放过了它。同时也暂时不对右手进行处罚——不然怎么摆姿势。  
男人让少年扶着桌子，分开腿，撅起屁股。风吹过，少年羞愧的想钻地缝。  
为了减少左手疼痛，少年左手用手背轻靠桌子。男人见状也没说什么——毕竟如果手扶不稳，屁股挨打时晃动逃罚，他会加倍惩罚。  
男人手拿皮拍先给他预热，省的目前还白白嫩嫩屁股很快就会被打烂，他的屁股今天需要承受更多惩罚。  
屁股被皮拍扇打的一颤一颤，臀肉上的红色很快就晕开。少年觉得自己的脸颊，左手掌和自己的屁股快要烧起来了，尤其是屁股越来越疼的厉害。男人力气很大，揍他又从不留情，每一下都能扇的他叫出声来。  
“被打屁股还好意思叫的这么大声，不羞么？是不是也想让更多的人看你这幅贱样，最好也来抽你屁股是吗！”男人嘲笑道，然后又是狠狠的拍在臀峰上，那瓣屁股随着少年的哀嚎颤抖着肿起来。  
男人向来话不多，但是一到惩罚他和上床的时候，话都会意外的多起来。少年也知道他是故意的，但是每次他说的越狠，自己也有种莫名的羞耻和快感，快要逼疯他。  
尤其男人长得一副禁欲的高冷样，明明是他在说羞羞的话，难堪的却是自己。  
“怎么？又发骚了？”凌虐屁股的皮拍停下来，竖着划进臀缝，若有若无触碰着收缩的小穴，然后拿出来看皮拍上的隐隐水光。男人把那微湿的边缘递到少年的面前，还轻拍了下他的发红的脸蛋，“屁股刚被打了两下就想挨操？真是贱货。”  
少年羞着脸，更何况他也真的如男人所说，后穴发痒。主要是因为这还算打的不重，但他知道这是前菜而已。

观摩  
男人又挥手重新加热起来，一下比一下重。  
少年再度哭出声来，他已经看到院子外有一对兄弟在院子外看他被教训了，而且那对就住在不远地方。  
他知道其中那个哥哥也肯定在教育身旁糯糯的弟弟了，让他观摩犯错的下场。弟弟已经褪了裤子，双腿分开，双手抱头的模样跪在了地上。隐约还能看到弟弟身前还带着贞操锁。  
连他们在说什么他也能猜到，因为他和男人也同样看过他们的公开惩戒现场。  
他还记得当时的场景，因为那个弟弟实在是被打的很惨，也哭的很惨。屁股已经肿的吓人，青紫遍布甚至发黑。整个人尿布式双手抓着脚踝，哥哥则是手执教鞭，毫不手软的抽打小穴。  
他们身边也稀稀拉拉的站着一些人，需要长记性的有的已经被勒令脱了裤子跪在地上进行口头教育，有的干脆已经被压着腰用树枝抽光屁股了。  
他男人则是从背后环住他，一手擒着他的下巴逼迫他直视惩戒的场景，另一只大手伸进他的裤子里，抓着他挨打过后还没好全的红肿屁股用力揉捏，时不时的掐一下。  
同时也在耳边训诫。  
“好好看看，你挨打的时候也是这幅样子，屁股撅的高高的，要主动求罚也要主动求打，一副欠虐的贱样。”  
“明明是在惩罚，偏偏一副淫荡享受的样子。就想勾引人去操骚穴。”  
男人的手也越来越过分，开始抓着穴里的玉势时快时慢的抽动，引得少年不住的呻吟。  
“屁股不打就不老实，被狠揍一顿就能乖两天。挨打的时候红屁股还一直扭来扭去，像发情的小母狗一样求操。”  
“就应该被关在屋子里，每天狠狠教训。”  
“没我的允许你敢射出来的话，我就在这里扒了你的裤子把你的屁股打烂！”  
“给我认真看着，他的屁股挨打时是什么样子，你一旦犯错我会比这狠十倍的揍你。”  
现在，嘤嘤嘤，他真的要被狠十倍的揍了。

继续  
男人已经换了皮带，“好好受着。”  
皮带夹着风，抽上屁股就是一道热辣辣的红痕，少年疼的腿都抖起来了。  
男人惩罚他的时候向来是力道与速度并存。时快时慢不轻不重的那叫调情，调情几乎可以说是奖赏了，惩罚的时候别想有什么小空子钻。  
被连续大力的抽打，挺翘柔软的屁股不断凹下去，又不服输的肿起来。少年觉得自己现在像匹小马驹，被主人拿小皮鞭抽着一颠一颠的向前冲。  
又想到那个冷酷的主人是自己高大帅气的爱人，此时正衣冠楚楚的手持刑具站在他身后，而自己却因为不听话只能赤裸着身体受着鞭笞被他折磨，整个人都要烧起来了。  
明明身后剧痛，少年的小心思却不断发散。一个不小心，左手靠不稳，整个人往桌子边沿磕去，左肩几乎要撞到桌子。  
男人及时一把捞进自己怀里，松了口气的同时，扬起皮带狠抽了几下少年的大腿。  
“啊！”还未受责的大腿毫无预兆的被惩罚，一瞬间痛的少年撕心裂肺。  
“你…你…呜呜呜”少年哭的喘不上气来，我都要摔倒了你还打我。  
男人摸摸他柔软的头发，修长的手指拂去小脸上的泪水，低头轻咬少年的耳垂，声音温柔，“是我打的太轻了吗，屁股不够疼，还有空发呆？你再发呆试试看，我们今天就不用皮带了，换鞭子怎么样？”  
少年想起那根自己承受过一次的鞭子，吓的脸都白了。那根鞭子只有一米，同教鞭差不多粗，却异常坚韧。鞭子上还有倒刺，从男人手里挥出，一鞭子就能抽的人生不如死。他不敢再说话，湿漉漉的大眼睛充满祈求。  
男人原本也只是吓他，于是放开手，“五秒钟不摆好姿势，事后五十巴掌。”  
少年哪还敢控诉，顿时不顾大腿疼痛，迅速的摆回塌腰耸臀的姿势。  
“事后”什么的…根本就是地狱。  
意思是惩戒结束以后，只能用消肿去淤的药而疼痛不减。他还得光着白白嫩嫩却痛的生不如死的屁股继续趴在男人腿上挨打。明明精神上已经不能承受更多，偏偏身体毫无问题。每每至此，少年总是会被男人从身到心征服的彻彻底底。  
他不知道男人却是坏心眼的爱极了这种。不想让他轻描淡写的就把挨打混过去了，又不想他伤到身体。只治伤不消痛实在是上上之选。但是做爱的时候自己更喜欢他红着屁股的样子，所以就常常有了巴掌的加罚。  
巴掌很轻，只淡淡染色。只是对于挨过狠打的少年来说，再轻的巴掌也很难熬。倒是那时不时的抚摸让他也动情发痒。  
虽然姿势好了，并不能改变什么，皮带机械的一次次抽上去，来来回回覆盖了整个屁股。  
男人伸手摸了摸，烫的吓人，但是只是红肿。少年的承受力是很高的，这也注定了他要挨的更多。  
少年泣不成声，他觉得屁股要烂掉了啊，坏人！  
“不许骂我。”男人仿佛听到了少年的心声，抬手就是巴掌的疼爱。  
“啪！”沉重的巴掌就如同板子一样。  
听着响亮的巴掌扇屁股的声音，少年怒，为什么男人总是可以猜到他在想什么！  
男人此时停下抽打，大手抚摸屁股，时不时揉捏一下，让少年隐约发出暧昧的呻吟声。  
明明是这个人给他的痛，此时却又依赖的不行。  
没救了啊，少年叹气。  
“爱哭鬼哭够了？”  
“我…呜呜呜…我才不是爱哭鬼…”少年断断续续的说，试图拒绝承认事实。  
“敢顶嘴？”男人的声音陡然凉了下来，手也停下来不动了，威胁般的停在臀峰。  
少年瞬间大脑爆炸！他怎么会在受罚的时候回嘴啊！  
明知道男人在惩罚他的时候是绝不允许他说除了认错以外的话…  
少年赶忙求饶挽回，“哥…哥我错了…”  
男人沉默的一手压住他的腰，又大力的扇打下去，扇的臀肉如果冻般一晃一晃的。  
“啪啪啪…！”  
“哥！哥原谅我！我不敢了…真的…”  
“啪啪啪…！”  
“哥哥…呜呜呜……”  
男人不停歇的打了三分钟左右，也没有再按摩少年的越发高肿屁股。  
少年心里清楚这巴掌都是自己额外赚来的，暗恨自己的愚蠢。也清楚这次不会有休息时间就会进入新一轮的教训，只能一边啪嗒啪嗒的掉泪一边委屈的扁扁嘴。

男人没理会他的委屈脸，反而换了更加宽厚的牛皮带重重的拍了一下他左边的臀瓣，“左腿抬起来放桌子上。”  
少年被抽的一个哆嗦，连惨叫都是后知后觉。  
宽大而厚重的牛皮带完全能抽的他屁滚尿流。不仅是可怕的刑具，还有难堪的姿势。  
他与男人在一起也有几年了，什么姿势都做过，但总是不能够适应。  
左腿抬上桌子，意味着男人真是一点脸都不给他留了。无论是身下的小兄弟，还是那羞耻的小穴都会大剌剌的暴露开来。  
那对兄弟还在院子外站着观看呢。  
少年羞耻的快要成煮熟的虾米了，就听到男人不容置疑的声音，“我数到三，一…”  
少年条件反射就立刻板姿势，动作太快牵扯到了深受折磨的屁股和大腿又是一阵呲牙咧嘴。  
男人把牛皮带放在少年左边的臀瓣上，轻轻摩挲，是询问的语气却没询问的意思，“不如先把这边屁股抽烂吧。”  
皮带上身的速度太快，都还来不及惊恐。  
“啪！”  
“啪！”  
“啪！”  
…  
“啊啊啊…！”少年痛得眼前发黑，大口喘气，眼泪和口水都流到了桌子上也无暇顾及。  
又痛又怕，大脑成了浆糊。满脑子都是“我不敢了我错了”…  
牛皮带的威力太猛，即使男人没有用全力也能训的少年哭爹喊娘。左边的屁股才挨了十下就开始向紫葡萄发展，和右边对比明显。  
少年拼命地喊叫和认错，腿疼的发抖，却也不敢大幅度的乱动，不然男人一定不会放过他。  
对于“不服”的惩罚，少年吃的太多，已经深入骨髓。  
他最开始还很顽劣，不仅对男人那些规矩嗤之以鼻，还非要反着来作对。哪怕每次都还是被男人武力镇压，拿着板子把屁股抽的红肿，然后还要光着痛的不行的屁股罚跪。  
直到有一次，少年一边独自罚跪一边流泪抽泣，心里委屈的不行。趁着男人临时工作有事去公司，把治疗的药偷了出来用。然后一溜烟的找了平时一起作死的小伙伴们就跑去了酒吧。那个时候男人还对他管的没有这般严厉，怕伤着孩子，一般也就三十板子威慑而已。  
等到男人匆忙回家发现少年不在，又看到自己被动过的药，基本猜到了一些。明明应该勃然大怒，却异常冷静。他之前的放松和“适当的”管教似乎对少年没什么用。那么就别怪他了，自找的。  
所以，等到少年回家的时候——  
他被面无表情一言不发的男人扒光了吊了起来。  
每次少年哪怕只是想起来那一天都会怕的发抖。男人拿出了那条可怕的鞭子，狠狠地抽了他，鞭鞭见血。  
当他以为自己要被打死的时候，男人放他下来给他治疗。并没有安慰，而是开始立规矩，让他主动跪撅着求罚。他好了伤疤忘了疼，结果就反复的被各种工具教训屁股，治疗…来来回回了好几次，直到他怕的不行终于听话了…红着眼睛，可怜巴巴的撅着红肿的屁股老老实实的跪着求罚，却还是被男人拿着发刷结结实实的赏了两百下屁股。  
更让他觉得害羞的是…他居然因为男人和冷硬对待而兴奋…  
于是从那以后他就过上了这种水深火热的生活…规矩越来越多，他的屁股受的苦也越来越多。这才知道男人的手段有多少。  
都怪他当时太年轻。  
男人当初说“打烂”，最多只是力气大一些。而现在说“打烂”，就真的会打烂…  
男人显然贯彻“打烂”的目标，硬是毫不心软的抽了四十皮带。少年左边的屁股已经成了紫色，肿的吓人。这个时候要是拿藤条抽上一下，怕是就真烂了。  
少年几乎已经瘫在了桌子上，眼泪和口水都流了一小滩，嗓子也叫喊的发哑。  
男人微凉的手刚触碰到少年滚热的臀，就感觉到手下那个乖乖的小家伙主动撅高了一些想把屁股送到他手里。  
男人的手配合的温柔抚摸，嘴上却是不留情，“就是喜欢挨打是吗？就是要不听话惹怒我，被我狠狠教训一顿才舒服。屁股这么痒这么欠打？”  
男人的手抚摸着就移了地方，开始调戏玩弄那因为挨打也隐隐开合的小穴。  
少年本来还在呻吟的声音也变了调。屁股越痛，小穴越敏感。他几乎可以想象到男人修长的手指是怎么在他的禁地里放肆的挖扣揉捻…  
就在小少年也抬了头，少年浑身燥热的时候——男人不紧不慢的抽出了手指，残忍的不理会少年的难受。  
“哥…”少年被弄的又有些想哭，小幅度的在桌上摩擦身体。  
男人只是把手指伸到少年面前，“舔干净。”  
少年知道男人不会让他真正舒服，也不敢自己去摸，只乖乖的张开小嘴舔弄起男人的手指。  
男人目光深沉的看着少年舔弄的模样…觉得自己也有些要着火了。目光下移…在左边屁股的衬托下，右边的屁股看起来倒是红彤彤的，十分润可爱。  
让人忍不住…想要动手。

男人把少年抱到自己怀里，让他悬空屁股坐着缓了缓，喂了些营养剂给少年，不然就要哭脱水了…也毕竟，待会还得接着哭。  
少年乖巧状蜷缩在男人怀里，小幅度的各种蹭蹭。虽然屁股真的很痛，可是刚刚被男人玩弄过的身体得不到满足，难受的不行。  
少年的身体早就被男人调教的敏感，更别说男人的两只手现在还坏心眼的在少年身上游走，各种调戏。还埋在少年的颈窝中留下几个吻痕，舔舔咬咬，像狗一样。当然，也可能像狼，能把他拆吞入腹的那种。  
少年的肌肤白嫩柔滑，男人向来是爱不释手，发烫的屁股和哭红的眼角都让男人想要狼性大发，目光的侵略性简直不要太明显。  
少年被看的狠了，不知道是不是心理作用，心里有些发痒。男人高大健美，俗称行走的荷尔蒙。平日里禁欲的模样已经很让人想要扒了他的衣服，而男人动情的样子更是吸引人。虽然每次男人兴致上来了都把他玩的不要不要的，但是不得不说他…也很爽。  
只是这个状况下男人动情却又隐忍对他显而易见不是好事，他的屁股今天是不能善了了，只会是惨上加惨。男人现在得不到的只会在后面变本加厉的收回来。  
还没等少年缓回来，刚才休息良久右边的屁股猛然一痛。男人就着这种抱他在腿上的姿势，把他上身往自己的方向倾压，让他两手环抱在自己的脖子上，同时屁股也就越发的往外撅出。少年屁股圆润，这个姿势更是显得两瓣屁股丰满诱人。男人随手从旁边拿了一个小号木板，就开始专心致志的教训起右半边了。  
这个姿势其实不是很得力，不过男人手劲向来不是问题，而少年的右半边也挨过了一顿预热。这次挨打总的来说少年也算是表现的不错，那么适当的奖励也是可以有的。虽然少年并不觉得这算什么奖励，这个姿势更是让他逃无可逃，避无可避，连小幅度的扭动都不可以。因为一旦他动，男人就会很明显的加重力气，木板打在富有弹性的屁股上发出大声的羞人声音。  
“啪啪啪…”男人均力持续的拍打没一会就让少年忍不住的哼哼唧唧大声喘息。  
这种完全是温水煮青蛙式的拍打。现在少年右边的臀完全是漂亮的红色，热的不行，也均匀的肿了一层。  
男人让少年背对着分开腿他站在自己的两腿中间，观赏了一下自己目前的作品…肿的高高的发紫的左边，和红颤颤的可爱右边，以及中间未受苦难的臀缝和小穴…嗯，还远远不够。  
不理会少年可怜求饶的眼神，让少年趴在自己的腿上，分开他的两腿。上手跟揉面团式的揉揉捏捏，偶尔拍打那可怜的两瓣屁股，看着少年一个一个不自觉的激灵颤抖。  
“现在，我们接着教训一下还不够听话的右边吧。”男人掐住少年右边屁股的软肉，轻描淡写的定下了惩罚。  
“啊！哥！哥我听话…”少年哭唧唧。连着打让人受不了，打着打着休息一下再接着打更让人接受不了啊！  
“听话？哪里听话？”男人恶趣味发动，一下一下的拧着右边受苦受难的发红的肉。  
“啊啊啊…”少年扭着屁股，屁股疼的不行却又不敢不回话，“我…我屁股听话…”实在是太羞人了…  
男人这时候却翻脸不认了，拿过发刷狠狠在右边的屁股上烙下一个椭圆，厉声道，“听话还敢扭来扭去！我看是还不够疼吧！”  
“啊！”少年大叫了一声，然后连连吸气，眼泪又流了下来。发刷坚硬无比，拍打在柔软的屁股上简直就是灾难。  
男人一手压住少年的脖子，一手不收力的狠狠砸向那微微颤抖的右边屁股。屁股随着发刷的夹风声，少年的哭嚎声明显的又肿了一层。  
“哥！哥原谅我…哥…我…我真的听话…”  
“屁股…屁股好疼…”  
少年实在是受不住了，左边的屁股还剧痛着，右边却有赶超的趋势。他不敢踢腿，那会为他的腿和脚板赢来数不清的藤条，所以忍不住疯狂的扭动起屁股。  
可是这个行为在男人眼里就是明显的找打了。“屁股别乱动！还不够特疼是吧？”伴随着呵斥的是更加严厉的发刷击打。  
少年从挨打的绝望中艰难的控制自己的身体，找回自己的声音，小声呜咽，“疼…我不敢了…”  
如此脆弱可怜又可爱的少年在别人看来可能就此收手，然后亲亲抱抱举高高。但是在男人这里，没戏。  
男人说好的惩罚是绝对只多不少。少年曾经在惩罚半路引诱过他，男人给出的应对是随着少年的引诱狠狠操了一顿。然后没有安慰没有治疗把要执行的惩罚从头开始完完整整的来了一遍。尽管少年中途还哭晕过。  
而且男人很清楚少年的心里其实是接受的，只是他向来不太能忍痛。  
男人不理会他的求饶不说，偏偏还一只手掰开他的屁股，然后发刷就从头到尾里里外外的把他的右边整个屁股和臀缝都教训了一遍，打的滚烫。  
少年还是忍不住小幅度的扭动，男人也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，如果幅度大了，男人就会在重伤高肿的左边上狠狠拍两下。  
如此连续的重打让少年觉得度秒如年，屁股恨不得不是自己的。可是身体却是一个激灵，难言的疼痛与快感忍不住的发散。  
“嗯啊…”  
男人拍打的手一顿，眼睛里闪过不可说的意味，“跪下。”  
少年高潮的余韵还没过去，整个身体都软软的。听到命令一时还没反应过来。  
男人也不催，让少年缓了一缓，然后缓缓的跪在了男人的双腿间。  
少年脸色发红，看着男人被自己弄湿的裤子，睁着水汪汪的眼睛别开去…不忍直视…  
男人伸手钳住他的下巴逼迫他转头直视，“你做的，好好看着。”  
少年不知道自己是应该先顾着疼痛的屁股，还是害羞的眼睛了。居然被打屁股打的射了出来…都是男人的错，如果之前不撩他…  
外面还有人！少年瞥了下外面的人，那对兄弟不知道什么时候已经走了，现在空无一人。  
略微放下心，却又对上了男人的目光，害羞的不知道怎么办才好。  
“我允许你射了吗？”  
少年说不出话。  
“我在惩罚你，狠揍你的屁股。你却把自己玩高潮了？”  
少年耳朵红的要滴血，咬着下唇跪在男人面前面对着自己的杰作不知道怎么办才好。

“对对对不起…”少年抿着唇，两只手背到身后覆在滚烫且疼痛的两瓣屁股上，小声啜泣嗫嚅，“我…我真的屁股好疼…”他也不知道自己在说什么，虽然身体确实刚刚爽了一发，可是屁股上的疼痛并不是开玩笑的，时时刻刻的痛着。  
他都怀疑自己的屁股练成了金钟罩，总是要经受千锤百炼…要是能感觉不到疼就更好了。  
男人到底只是想羞一羞他，也没打算怎么样。要是在身上说不定还会恶趣味让他舔掉，但在裤子上就没必要了。  
不过，“事后加罚。”一锤定音。  
少年哭丧着脸，无从反抗。身体这么敏感也不能全是他的错啊…  
男人眼看着少年无意识的小心翼翼的抚摸自己的高肿的臀瓣，“屁股疼吗？”  
“呜呜呜…疼…”少年皱着一张小脸，一说起来就更疼了。  
冷酷无情霸道不讲理的情人冷漠的看他，“还有该疼的地方没疼呢。起来，躺桌子上，抱膝弯。”  
少年受到了不小的惊吓，他才刚射就要惩罚小穴了吗！他往前膝行了两步，“能…能不能缓一下…我好疼……”说着说着有点委屈，“真的疼…”  
“可以。”  
“哎？”  
男人看着一脸蠢样的少年一副不可置信的样子，邪恶的趣味得到了最大满足，“让它舒服了。”他早就被这小妖精勾的不行了，恨不得现在就结束惩罚狠操他一顿。但是还不行，教训还不够，不过不妨碍他先收点好处。  
少年面上害羞的咬唇，心里则是鄙视老男人的假正经。然后熟练的解开了男人的腰带和裤子，看到已经蓄势待发的巨物时还是货真价实的害羞了…  
男人就是传说中器大活好的典型代表，这小兄弟不知道多少次给他带来欲仙欲死的感觉了。他熟练的用手揉弄着，然后伸出小舌头一点点的舔着龟头，最后努力的尽量吞进去做深喉取悦男人。  
男人微微眯着眼，轻张着口喘息着。少年的口活从最开始的毫无章法慢慢变的技巧熟练，以至于他现在只要坐好享受就行了。当然，不值得一提的是，在这个熟练的过程背后有着无数泪水和红屁股的代价…  
等到男人终于射到少年嘴里，少年的嘴巴都酸的合不上了…虽然挣到了休息时间，但是感觉更累了…  
男人给少年漱了口，又喂了点水，“起来，躺桌子上，摆好姿势。”  
少年面上心里都苦兮兮的，但是不敢违抗命令，老实的在桌子上摆出了尿布式。两只手分别抱紧膝弯，双腿大大分开，把还未受过苦的小穴毫无保留的呈现了出来。  
男人挑了一根藤条，随手在空中甩了两下调试手感。少年听到藤条的破空声，吓得一抖一抖的。  
“四十下。”  
男人其实一般惩罚都不会定数量，从来都是要教训到他觉得少年受够了教训为止。但是少年向来对可怕的刑具有恐惧感，说到底只是给他一个惩罚会有结束的时候的念头。  
要把少年教训到什么程度，从来都跟数量没什么太大的关系。如果他想，四下也能抽出四十下的效果。  
藤条夹着风声抽到了因为害怕而有些瑟缩着的小穴上，就听到了少年不住的惨叫声。  
“哥…哥……疼…”只要挨打就叫哥。尽管叫也没用，但还是忍不住叫。  
“嗖啪!”  
“嗖啪!”  
小穴是以肉眼可见的速度变得红肿起来。男人看到少年的腿踢腾的幅度变大时，藤条就会横着会落到大腿上。  
这种表现已经算是进步很大了。  
少年第一次被惩罚打小穴时，少年只挨了一下就害怕的乱窜。最后被惹火的男人把少年以跪趴的姿势绑了起来，还带了分腿器，小穴里更是塞了玉势。最后少年的小穴被男人拿着细鞭狠狠地抽了一通，又哭又喊还被迫说了许多羞耻的话才被放过，例如“我错了，是我不听话，坏小孩都要被抽屁眼教训，我要被打屁眼才能听话…”之类的…  
少年挨过这轮惩罚过后，屁股已经不敢合上了。臀缝肿了，小穴也肿了，屁股更是肿的不行…大腿也饱受波及。  
男人轻轻揉了揉少年可怜不已的小穴，心里合算了一下，还差一只手和脚板。  
少年眼泪糊了一脸，疼的脑子都不清楚了却也记得自己哪里还没还债，只觉得昏天暗地。  
“哥…哥哥不要打手脚好不好…呜呜呜…”  
说起来可能是因为屁股相对抗揍的缘故，男人也很少惩罚他别的地方。打少年手板还好说，打脚板一向会得到剧烈的反抗。  
“那你要用什么来还？”  
“呜呜呜…”少年哭的好不可怜，“打…打我屁股吧…”少年心里想的是反正最后打完就能治疗了，就算不消痛，一个地方痛也总好过两个地方痛。刚刚挨了手板的那只手现在还痛的不行，他实在是不想再增加伤处了。  
“可以。”男人又抚慰了一会少年的屁股和小穴，然后抱他下地。  
“坐下。”男人指着一旁的凳子。  
那是一个比较宽的凳子，少年分开腿靠后跨坐着，上身前仰，手抓着前面两个凳腿，屁股自然而然的撅出来。  
少年刚才心里盘算的好，可是现在又开始后悔了。屁股已经这么疼了，居然还要挨…然后又在心里责怪男人一点情面都不留…  
男人拿着戒尺刚打了两下而已，少年就跳了起来，死死的捂着屁股不肯再挨。  
男人冷下脸，“回去趴好。”  
少年大哭，“呜呜呜！我不要！我不挨了！痛死了都打烂了你还打！你是坏蛋！”  
男人本就五官精致如精雕细琢，又不苟言笑。沉着脸不说话的时候都能吓哭人。  
少年已经精神紧绷了许久，现在看到男人的脸色更是如惊弓之鸟瑟瑟发抖的呜咽着。就像是街头流浪的小可怜被可怕的大狗怼在了墙角也就只剩下无助的喵喵叫。  
男人岿然不动，神色不变，心里却叹了一句，“真是个欠教训的小可怜。”  
男人居高临下的盯着他，“记着，这痛是我给你的。你的所有都属于我。只要我想，即便没有理由我也随时可以抽烂你的屁股操你。”  
少年被男人盯住后，仿佛被施展了定身术。他们明明正在对质，此时却莫名有种身心完全被支配的幸福感，也说不出是什么滋味，有点痒有点疼。  
“更何况——是你自己要求替换的。我教过你说话不算话？”

明明怕的不行，少年还是哽咽着下意识的立刻回答，“没有…”  
男人语气依旧，“回来趴好。”  
少年的硬气也就是两句话的功夫，现在软的不能再软了。可是还是很怕，怕的都不敢动了。他小心翼翼的觑着男人的脸色，又偷瞄男人手里的戒尺，想着自己这样屁股怕是要被打烂了吧。顿时苦了一张脸，瘪着嘴，鼻子又酸了。  
男人无声的叹了口气，扔下戒尺朝少年走去。少年立刻紧绷了身体，到底是克制住没有后退。  
男人拉开少年捂着屁股的手。只见屁股上肿的很均匀，但是那青紫也是不可忽视。男人也知道那看不见的缝隙里也是红肿着，疼痛着，这次确实是打的重。  
自从立规矩以后他就一直在少年身边，有什么错当场就教训了，想一想也没什么能让他生气到这个地步的事情。  
本来还想着一个月不见少年虽然管不住自己也不至于犯什么大错，没想到他还是作得一手好死。  
男人拿出手帕擦干净少年的脸，“你有什么脸哭。”  
“呜呜呜…”少年含糊不清的哼唧着，有点琢磨不清现在是个什么意思，男人居然是要网开一面了嘛！  
不管怎么样，撒娇求饶总是没错的。少年顺势哼唧的靠在男人怀里，“疼…屁股疼…”一边说着一边偷看男人神色。  
男人哪里不清楚他的小心思，捏着他下巴微抬，“想逃罚，嗯？”  
少年哪里敢认这个罪名，立刻疯狂摇头。  
“既然屁股再打就烂了，那就治好再挨。”男人说着就拉着少年进屋。  
少年听到了不知道该喜该悲。猛然想明白了后觉得自己是个大傻逼。要是真的出血了男人肯定就停手了，治好了再打这岂不是没完没了？！！  
少年想着就磨蹭着不愿意再走，男人也没废话一把将生无可恋的少年扛在了肩上走进去。  
男人小心的在少年受伤的地方都抹了药，一会就会消肿化瘀，完全康复。而在消痛的方面，想了一下还是把治疗仪设定在了百分之五十。这次毕竟打的重，就算是去了一半的痛楚也够他受得了，更何况还要接着挨打。  
等到少年感觉痛楚在消退，就知道这舒服的时间终于到头了。  
“自己送进去。”男人端着一个盘子摆在少年的面前。  
少年立刻又是一副要哭的表情，他觉得盘子里的姜条对他发出了恶魔的笑声。他！就！知！道！  
网开一面这种事怎么可能存在！  
男人大刀阔斧的坐在沙发上，看着少年在自己脚边跪趴起来，自己用手指慢慢的扩张，然后一脸慷慨就义的表情拿起了辛辣的姜条往自己的小穴里塞。  
然而那英勇无惧的动作刚开始就结束了。才只塞了一个头少年就下不去手了。那种又辣又痛的感觉简直要了他的命。他扭动着屁股越撅越高，可是姜就是不进去。  
男人冷哼了一声看够了表演，握住少年的手非常不温柔的就直接捅了进去。  
“啊！”少年惨叫着，屁股耸动，不知道是要趴下去还是撅高些。  
男人清楚的很，少年的扩张做的好，这也根本不会伤他，只是一时之间受到的刺激太大。  
男人把少年拉到腿上趴着，揉弄着白皙的臀瓣，时不时的就要夹紧一下，听少年的喘息声和哀叫声。  
玩够了这个游戏，男人又用姜抽#插了两下才大发慈悲的停手。拿起了一旁被他丢下的戒尺。  
“啪啪啪！”这力气大的少年恨不得自己没有这个屁股。  
对于男人来说，中途治疗已经是他放水。而且现在也没有了打烂流血的后顾之忧，男人更是毫不手软了。  
屁股上的红痕增加的很迅速，很快就又均匀的肿了一层，红的漂亮。  
“屁股撅高！”  
“啪啪啪！”  
“呜呜呜对不起…”少年努力的撅了撅屁股，但很快姿势又乱了。本来屁股就还是很疼，又用了姜，他现在感觉自己在像油锅里的鱼，备受煎熬。  
男人狠狠抽打了几下，“不会撅屁股是吗？早上的罚跪时间加半个小时。”  
少年虽然很悲伤，但是现在只能顾着此时疼痛了，“我错了我错了…哥…饶了我吧……”  
少年身后白嫩挺翘的两团肉被打的一晃一晃的，特别吸引男人的目光。之前也算是狠狠地教训过了，现在也有些心猿意马，忍不住以弄趣儿为主。想到这，就又放下了戒尺。  
少年听到声音忍不住回头看。本来是想看看自己可怜的屁股又变得如何凄惨，结果目光却不由自主的被男人吸引…那慢条斯理的带上黑色硬皮手套的样子…有点帅…  
额…硬皮手套…硬皮手套！少年清醒了过来！  
在他清醒的同时，男人的魔掌已经拍向了他的屁股。  
“啪啪啪…”  
“嗯……嗯………啊………”少年现在觉得自己还是鱼，砧板上要被拍晕的那种。  
男人用巴掌的时候往往是他最残忍的时候。因为持续的力度和时间都无限延长。他也没有了惩罚开始就是要少年痛的想法，现在是满足他自己的心意。  
他掌下生风，从下往上扇打，看着丰满红润肉团在他的掌控下摇摆，颜色加深，慢慢鼓胀起来。速度时快时慢，力度也时轻时重。  
少年被这不规律的打法真是好一番收拾，也明白了男人这是教训够他了，兴致起了想要他了。少年咬牙，逃罚更待何时！  
“嗯啊~啊~”少年的呻吟声也变得媚意丛生。他有心勾引男人，那叫声越发的跟小猫咪一样挠人心痒痒。  
听到男人呼吸声有些加重，然后就是感觉到身后的姜被拔了出去。少年还没来得及高兴就又要哭了。  
男人分开了少年的双腿，巴掌不留情的狠狠打向臀缝和小穴，依旧是扇打的手法。  
臀缝也就那么大点地方，被反复的抽打到触之滚烫该是多么残忍的事！  
男人眼看着少年的整个屁股，包括臀缝和臀腿处都被自己仔仔细细的收拾的一片红颜，心里说不出的满足和兴奋。  
他把少年翻过来，然后抱着自己的乖巧的猎物进了浴室。

灌#肠这种清洗工作男人其实很少做，也很少看少年做。因为少年都是强烈要求自己来，他知道男人其实有些洁癖。但是今天男人在兴头上，少年都能感觉到男人那强烈的侵占性。  
少年这回是羞的要哭出来，眼睛水汪汪的像是走丢的小鹿。却还是不得不在男人的注视下把水注入自己的后穴，又排出。  
最后一次的时候，男人坐在浴缸上，揽过少年趴在自己的腿上，命令道，“夹紧不许漏出来。”然后又开始拍打少年受了许多苦难的屁股。  
“嗯~”少年忍的辛苦。早在男人的目光下他就有了感觉，更何况现在男人打的不重，完全意在挑逗。  
男人又抚摸着红臀，手指游走到小穴，扣挖。  
“别！啊~”少年急得不行，本来就忍不住，男人还碰他，结果就有清水排出。少年的眼泪也羞掉了下来。  
“真是不乖。”男人声音有些隐忍，“这里这么松吗？”说着同时扇了一巴掌在屁股上。又用手指分开小穴，“排出来。”  
少年低泣着，顺从的排了出来。  
已经都是清水了，流了男人一身。男人从少年的脖颈一路抚摸向下，“坏孩子，你弄脏了我，要怎么赔罪，嗯？”  
少年默不作声的爬了起来，跪在男人身前为他解开衣裤。  
男人也顺从的随着少年的动作褪去一身衣物，露出精壮柔韧的身体，也显露出早已经站起的欲望。  
男人抱着少年躺在大大的早已注满热水浴缸里。大手揉捏着少年的屁股，亲吻着他好看的唇，舌头扫荡过少年口里的每一处角落，几乎要把他吞下去。  
少年被吻的意乱情迷，也不断的追逐着男人的舌。手也不老实的在男人的腹肌上摸索着。  
“记得你是要赔罪的。”男人稍微拉开点两人距离，又不断的轻啄着少年的红唇和脖颈。手上拍了他屁股两巴掌示意。  
少年的穴早就做够了准备，也渴望着男人的入侵。他羞怯的爬了起来，扶住男人的欲望，在男人的注视下缓缓坐了下去。  
两人彻底结合的时候都发出了长长的喟叹声。  
食色性也。  
男人就任由少年笨拙的动作着。虽然比不上他自己强力的动作，可是看着少年努力取悦他的模样，那微张的小嘴发出诱人可爱呻吟，他就觉得很是满足。  
少年也发现了男人是在自己看好戏，坚持了一会实在累的不行趴倒在男人身上喘着粗气，义愤填膺的指责他，“你…你是坏人！”  
男人被他这撒娇的指责逗的笑了出来。  
少年傻乎乎的仰着头看他，有些看呆了。男人笑起来的时候春暖花开，好像世界不美丽都对不起这个笑容一样。  
男人勾起嘴角，“好吧我是坏人。”  
说完也不等少年反应过来就双手握住他的腰剧烈的动作起来。  
巨大的肉#刃摩擦过少年的紧致的甬#道，少年被顶撞的一晃一晃的，连呻吟声都破碎了起来。  
“啊~轻点轻点~受不住了！”  
男人喜欢看少年为他沉迷的样子，这幅沉浸在情欲中，全身粉红色的模样。  
但是这样还不够。  
男人知道，少年这样是得不到满足的。  
他抽#出欲望，抱着少年站起来。双手和嘴在少年身上点火，但就是不进入主题。  
少年急得都要冒火了，柔软的哭求着，“进去，进去好不好？”等不来男人的侵占，他下意识的想要去摸自己的小兄弟。  
还没碰到就被男人打掉了手，又狠狠地在屁股上打了几巴掌做惩罚，“谁允许你自己碰的？”  
少年哭唧唧，“我我我不敢了，求你了，进来吧…”  
男人表情冷戾，一把按住少年的身体压在墙壁上，“你该说什么？”  
“请…不…求你…求你操我！”少年福至心灵。  
“嗯？”  
少年也顾不得什么了，张口就来，“我小穴痒，求你用你的鸡#巴狠狠操我小穴呜呜呜…”说完之后男人还没怎么样他自己就整个人又软了三分。  
男人用修长的手指插了进去玩弄他，他居然也就尖叫着射了出来。  
男人让他缓过高潮，“掰开屁股。”  
少年把手背到身后，忍着屁股的痛分开臀瓣，“…进来…”  
男人终于把自己的家伙插了进去，满足的叹了口气，真是舒服。虽然是逗少年，他自己可是确实忍得辛苦。  
少年则是被男人的家伙撞得再度哭出来…实在是太大了。可是好舒服！  
男人抬起他的一条腿，更是顶到了一个深度，忍不住加速抽插了起来。  
“小母狗舒服吗？”  
“嗯啊~”  
男人的另一只手狠狠地给了他屁股一巴掌，“回话！”  
“舒服！操的我好舒服…呜呜呜…”  
男人冷笑，“果然还是要挨打才听话是吗。”  
少年迷糊的脑袋瞬间清醒了，“我…”  
话还来不及说，男人的大掌已经不留情的扇下来，让高肿的屁股越来越熟，同时又狠狠地操了起来。  
少年被又打又干了个爽，觉得全身都要被男人揉碎吃吞入腹了。  
“我不要了不要了呜呜呜…”少年哭的不行，觉得自己要被男人欺负死了。  
男人听话的把自己那话抽了出去。  
少年反倒是哭的一愣，小穴还有些闭合不上，有些瑟缩。随后从心底升上来满满的不安…男人怎么可能这么好说话。  
男人一把抱小孩撒尿的姿势把少年抱起来，然后走到了巨大的镜子前，“不要？今天不操到你射#尿就没完了！”  
随后狠狠地插了进去，让少年看着自己是怎么狠狠地操他的骚#穴的，“看清楚了！敢闭上眼睛试试？”  
“呜呜呜！我错了！我错了！放过我吧…”少年被冲撞的一挺一挺。  
他刚才已经释放过两次了，他知道接下来真的会被操尿！但是让他用这种姿势用这种方法尿出来，不管多少次他都不适应！  
“哥~哥…”  
男人身体力行，说到做到。  
少年后来又被男人抱回房间，在大床上用很多少年连想起来都羞愧欲死的姿势真切的教训了一番，直到不知道什么时候昏睡过去。  
男人则是为昏睡过去的少年从头到尾的治疗了一遍，还哄喂着少年喝下了营养液。  
最后抱着少年在床上舒适的躺着，看着少年完美的契合在自己的怀抱中。  
男人吻在少年额头上，“好眠。”

院外  
“感谢你们，给他上了一堂课。他最近似乎有点不乖，需要一点震慑。”哥哥瞥着跪在脚下微颤的弟弟。  
男人淡定微笑，“是否需要我提供什么帮助？”  
哥哥也绅士的笑了笑，“及时纠正错误是很必要的，只可惜我现在没有工具。如果您能借我一下藤条我会很感谢的。”  
“当然没问题。”  
于是，在院子内的少年休息的时候，院子外的弟弟开始惨痛的挨藤条。  
“站起来，分腿，弯腰，手扶膝盖。”  
弟弟咬着唇照做，就听到了自家哥哥温柔但绝对可怖的声音，“如果你把你上面的小嘴咬破了，你下面的小嘴也会被我抽烂。”  
弟弟吓的立刻松开了嘴，变得眼泪汪汪，“我错了…”  
“你还不到需要认错的时候。因为我会让你知道错——并且再也不敢犯。不过你很没记性，实在是让我很不高兴！”  
金发男人一手压了压少年的背，然后凭空挥了一下藤条，听到了清脆的破空声。少年也跟着抖了一下。  
弟弟的屁股上红肿一片，之前已经挨了好几次打了。哥哥有心让他一直疼着，每次数量都不多，但是每隔几个小时就要教训他一次。“不多，三十下，长个记性。”  
弟弟声音柔软又可怜，“是。请哥哥责罚。”  
哥哥说话做事从来都是礼貌又疏离的调子，唯独在管教弟弟这方面，如同暴君。  
弟弟…明明是个甜软萌，却总是有胆子做出各种挑衅哥哥的事情。一边内心害怕…一边隐隐挑衅…  
一边流泪认错…  
明明这几天被命令禁欲，昨晚却赤裸着身子偷偷的爬上哥哥的床引诱哥哥…结果屁股被打肿也被着实狠狠地操弄了一番。  
可是哥哥依旧不高兴。  
你让我操，我就操了，不高兴。


End file.
